


something i did from a writing prompt on tumblr

by saltfire_asura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfire_asura/pseuds/saltfire_asura
Summary: hell i wrote something half-decent on tumblr bc of a prompt im gonna post it here bc why not?





	

The time had come. The storm that was Butt_Head69 had swept through our level, and decimated everyone. 

Everyone, except me.

Why had the player left me behind? Why was it I that had to be left behind to pick up my colleagues’ pixelated dust.

I should’ve been sad or angry. Hell, I should’ve felt something…

But alas, the game developers were lazy. They did not program us minor enemies to serve anymore than cheap methods of gaining EXP for the player. Perhaps, I should’ve been grateful… that I cannot feel loss or grief.

I didn’t have personality, neither did my crystalline colleagues. Of course, that should’ve been expected; programmers are lazy. I’d wish to have my code developed further, but I didn’t have the emotional capacity to wish for such.

Back to our orginal question: why am I still alive?

The answer is right in front of me: because the player didn’t kill me.

I’d ask, “Why?” but my programming didn’t allow it.

But it’s okay. The question does not matter anymore. Butt_Head69 has just died, and now will respawn in twenty ticks. They will correct their mistake for sparing me, so that they will have the required EXP to advance to the next stage…


End file.
